falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Q-35 Materiemodulator
|gewicht = 7 |wert = 3000 |baseid = }} Der Q-35 Materiemodulator, (Quantum plasma modulation matter injection rifle version 35)Q-35 Release Notes - REPCONN-Hauptquartier Terminaleinträge. [1] ist eine einzigartige Version des Plasmagewehr in Fallout: New Vegas. Hintergrund Charakteristiken There are numerous differences between this weapon and the Standardvariante in terms of combat capability: * Uses one Mikrofusionszelle per shot instead of two. * Rate of fire is twice as fast. * Degrades slower. * 50% extra damage per second (DPS). * Causes 7 less damage per shot but 15 more critical damage. * Uses 2 Less AP in V.A.T.S. * Weighs 1 pound less than the standard variant. As with most unique weapons, this weapon cannot receive modifications. However, its projectile velocity is similar to that of its standard variant with the magnetic accelerator modification. It also has a dark red and black color scheme as opposed to the normal gray; the microfusion cells used as ammunition also follow the color scheme and appear red and black. This causes the cells to appear similar to electron charge packs. Haltbarkeit Der Q-35 Materiemodulator can fire a total of about 1,245 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 104 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Despite being considered "unsuitable for prolonged field use," it has the second highest item HP of all the rifle type energy weapons (the laser RCW having the highest), at 250 HP; more than triple the durability of a standard plasma rifle (which has 75 HP). Varianten * Plasmagewehr - The common variant found in the Mojave-Ödland. * Van Graff Plasmagewehr - A special variant given by the Van Graffs during the quest Birds of a Feather. * Plasmagewehr always crit * Plasmagewehr weak Vergleich Fundort Die Waffe befindet sich im REPCONN-Hauptquartier Hauptflur, hinter der verschlossenen Metalltür im Erdgeschoss (100 Dietrich Fertigkeit um die Tür zu öffnen). Eine zweite Möglichkeit um ihn zu bekommen ist, wenn man in den ersten Stock geht und die verschlossene Tür zum Erdgeschoss mit der Fertigkeit Dietrich 75 öffnet. There is a wall terminal (100 Wissenschaft to hack) next to the door that can also be used. Infos * This weapon can also be obtained by going through all of the building's floors, finding alternate routes or keys to unlock the door. * While advancing through the building's floors, mobile facial scanner robots will constantly ask for identification. Failing to provide valid identification within 30 seconds will cause them to alert sentry bots to the intrusion. The facial scanners can be destroyed stealthily or before the 30-second mark ends. This can also be prevented by having a keycard (which the facial scanners will recognize in the second floor), or by adding the Courier's face to the facial database in that particular floor. * On the second floor, look for the hard locked door (requires 75 Lockpick) that leads to the main office floor. There will be a hole in the ground which can be dropped down into, leading to the room where the rifle is. To exit the room, either climb back up the rubble and back into the second floor or use the terminal near the door to open it. * Additionally, it is possible to obtain the weapon by going to the third floor and searching the brief case found near the dead Brotherhood paladins' corpses; it contains a keycard which grants access to the room with the rifle. * When viewed in first person, the plasma arcs in the ampoules on the side may not be visible, and often not in third person when at certain angles. Hinter den Kulissen The name is a reference to the fictitious "Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator" (sometimes "PU-36 Space Modulator" or "Uranium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator"), a weapon that is always unsuccessfully deployed by the Warner Brothers' cartoon character Marvin the Martian in efforts to destroy planet Earth.http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/307950953833698519 J.E. Sawyer auf Formspring] Bugs * If picked up, the gun could cause problems when loading a game. When loading it, the console reads "cannot open file because there are some mods that cannot be held." There is no known fix. * The gun may be wedged in the wall, making it difficult to retrieve. Go up against the wall in third person, aim at the ground and grab the gun. Another option is to use C-4 to move the gun until it can be picked up. * Often, the gun will not be found floating in the middle of the capsule as shown in the images below. It will be on the floor beside the container. * Sometimes the gun will appear stuck in the bottom of the container, making it difficult to get. Leaving the building then rentering may fix this. * If the weapon is dropped, it may become invisible, making it hard to find. The "Pick up" text will still be visible, however. Sounds Galerie Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (1).jpg Fallout New Vegas Q-35 Matter Modulator (2).jpg Einzelnachweise en:Q-35 matter modulator es:Modulador de material Q-35 ru:Q-35 Модулятор zh:Q-35物質調變器 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen